Freakum Dress
by supermangageek23
Summary: *Not a Songfic* Akane in her last year of highschool places a bet with Ranma. Nothing ever goes smoothly nor is Nermia ever considered normal. Check out this wacky adventure of friends, boys, attraction and drama. Your average highschool fic, or is it...?


**I do not own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2 both by Rumiko Takahashi a wonderful woman who wrote both wonderful works I'm just using them for my amusement got the idea for this story and name of the story from Beyonce's song Freakum Dress, this is not a songfic but I may or may not use some of the words in the song. This will be a chapter story so yeah. I also know I realllllly don't need to write anymore stories what I need to do is finish some but, hey blame the plot bunny and the song. ^-^' heh heh yeah ... enjoy the story.**  
><strong>p.s. i might make small references to the mortal instruments series by the great Cassandra Clare may 58/12 woot! (fans of the series will know)**  
><strong> oh and at the end of the chapter please read the an for future info towards this story.**  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:<strong>

_That was it! I'll show them all! They think I can't let loose, they think I can't be sexy, well I'll just show them all how sexy I can be! Watch by the end of the night, they'll be drooling and begging for my attention._

It was senior year. Senior freakin year! Our final year in high school together, the last year to make something of yourself before heading to college.

Now my relationship with Ranma has improved some, compared to how we use to be it has been a HUGE change. We've matured, saffron changed us.

Unlike when we were freshman in high school and called each other names to hurt the other and have stupid petty fights we've grown to a level where were comfortable. We tease each but not with malice more like slight flirting. We try and I stress out the word try to talk out our problems, at least I don't send him flying the first minute he makes me mad anymore. We still fight with each other as well as the so called 'fiancees'.

I won't lie, I got really tired and annoyed by the antics and attempts that the girls were making. To be really honest with myself I was pissed with how they acted it to be perfectly frank annoyed the hell outta me. And the worst of all was the way they acted superior, there smugness like they won when they ruined my wedding I mean our wedding. No wait I don't mean our wedding I mean my wedding, on a person's wedding day the bride is supposed to be the main focus. The bride is supposed to be happy and ecstatic, I don't know blushing?

Guess what, I was none of those things, I was hella pissed and wanted to kill someone. Thank Kami my wedding dress was beautiful making me not want to get blood on it.

I know that to the other 'fiancees' I'm an obstacle to them reaching Ranma but seriously to stoop so low as to ruin another person's wedding. 'Scuse my french but those dirty little sons of bitches! That day I lost any and all respect for my 'competitors'. I somewhat expected something like that from Shampoo and Kodachi but Ukyo? Again excuse my french but da faq?

I knew we weren't exactly friends but the bitch tried killing me at my wedding. Usually I never cuss, or at least I never cuss unless I'm beyond pissed or hurt. But again not very heavy curser.

Anyway back to the point I'm trying to make, it's senior year, my senior year and I'm going to change things.

Now to explain why exactly I'm going to change or why I've decided to change things for my last year of high school.

To start off, you know how guys would basically chase after me. Well, they still do just not as bad but sometimes they're even worse. Anyway Ranma and I were fighting (big surprise there) and we got into it, and we made a bet.

For a rather smart person I'm pretty stupid. He bet I wouldn't be able to 'woo' anyone at the big new club that would be opening up this Friday, I bet I could. What a stupid, stupid person I am.

But seriously, I can't believe I agreed to his bet.

**Okay so this chapter was a somewhat filler beginner chapter, the next chapter will be longer and I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and I'll add it some time this week. Oh and the characters might be a little OC or a lot OC depends on certain characters also I'm keeping certain aspects or names from the manga in here from both Ranma 1/2 and InuYasha.**


End file.
